


With All By Myself

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, People can hear, but really, but that's it, do you expect anything less from me?, pg smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Howard's had Quite Enough of the coupling at his house
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, At the very end - Relationship, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Jack Thompson/Violet, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	1. With My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).

> For Sholio, who won something and requested,  
"Chaos at Howards House after Jack gets shot" 
> 
> Title from an SNL skit, because mmm yeah
> 
> Thanks to irisdouglansia for betaing this

Howard sighs softly, waking up in his lab again, hearing moaning and groaning from above him. Muffled voices coming from the ceiling, one boy and one girl, obviously making sweet, sweet, love to each other. 

It wasn’t Ana and Edwin, as Ana was still on restrictions from her gunshot wound, and their room was across the house. But Peggy’s room… 

“Is right above me,” he sighs, as they quieted down. Hopefully it was Chief Sousa, but he had to go double check for himself, and make more coffee. He gets up, stretching and going upstairs, peeking out into the driveway, where he saw Chief Sousa’s car.    
  
“Knew it,” he murmurs, grinning ear to ear.    
  
With Chief Thompson still on the mend from his injury, and that nurse Violet tending to him dearly, it had to be Peggy and Chief Sousa. 

He quietly made his way to the kitchen, starting the percolator, before seeing Chief Sousa come out on two crutches and his undershirt and boxers. Chief Sousa looks at him and blushes, and Howard narrows his eyes.    
  
“Look, you might be the Chief, but I’m one of Peggy’s best friends, if you do anything out of sorts-” 

“Yes, I get it, you’ll take off my other leg. Same thing Jarvis said to me.”    
  
He nods. “Good man.” 

Chief Sousa nods, before slipping away.    
  
The next day, Howard sat at the table, waiting for both Peggy and Chief Sousa. They soon come out dressed all prim and proper, as if last night’s events hadn’t happened. 

Howard smirks, “Glad to see you two again after last night’s events.”    
  
They both blush and look away.    
  
“What? His car is in the driveway, and I saw him coming out of your room last night,” he shrugs, before Jarvis comes out to see them. 

“What? Oh! Chief Sousa, I didn’t realize you were here,” Jarvis smiles before heading back to the kitchen, before there was a knock on the door.    
  
They all go to the door to see Samberly standing there, with papers in his hands. “Sorry, I just needed to drop this off to Mr. Stark, it’s the Zero Matter report.”    
  
“Of course Doctor Samberly,” Howard nods, taking it from him, “doing anything tonight?”    
  
“I… I have a date, tomorrow night,” Samberly says softly, almost scared about it.    
  
“With who?” Chief Sousa cuts in, eyebrows raised.    
  
“I don’t know, my friend set it up. All I know is that she works in the government.” 

“Alright, good luck! I’ll see you at work in a bit,” Chief Brunette says before nodding.   
  
“See you there Chief,” he says, going back to his car, before going in and driving away. 

“He has a 1937 Ford Deluxe, how the hell?” Howard looked up at the car as it drove away. 

Chief Brunette shrugs. “Don’t know, didn’t ask.”    
  
“Fair, come on you two lovebirds, let’s go eat breakfast.”    
  
“Lovebirds, Howard?” Peggy arches her eyebrow.    
  
“I said what I said, lovebirds.” he skidaddles out of there before Peg and Chief Brunette decide to beat him to a pulp. 

It was nice, having Chief Sousa and Peggy get together. It had been six weeks since Peg pounced on him in the office, as described by Rose on her date with him. For what it’s worth the date had gone well, but she just said friends are fine, but not romantically, which was fine by him. 

Besides, he wasn’t one for commitment. Quick flings were fine by him. Or were they? He shakes his head. No, quick flings were fine. He wasn’t pining for an actual relationship was he?


	2. With My Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana gets her dog

The next day he groans as he wakes up in his bed, but with the sound of a puppy barking around outside. Jarvis had promised Ana a Bernese Mountain Dog after her surgery and well, they had gotten it yesterday afternoon, after Peg and Chief Sousa had left for work. 

He steps out, wraps a robe around himself before going out the door, and into the parlor, where Ana was sitting down, hair neatly done and playing with the puppy.   
  
“That’s the dog?”   
  
“Yes Mr. Stark,” she grins. “Her name is Kriska.” 

“Nice name, for a cute dog,” he nods, starting to pet it, the dog wagging her tail and going to nuzzle up to him. 

Howard stands up after a few minutes and sighs, before going to the lab and working on his leg for Chief Sousa. He had started it after the Leviathan case, but never got it finished due to jumping around on different projects. 

After making some rudimentary designs for a while, and making some more coffee, he goes upstairs to see Jarvis and Ana playing with their dog.

He chuckles at that before drinking his coffee and looking at them. It wouldn’t be bad to have someone to have and to hold, like how Ana and Jarvis had each other, or Peg and Chief Sousa. Was that bad? 

His thoughts were broken by the ringing of the doorbell, and he gets it. 

“Rose!” he says with a smile.   
  
“Hello Howard,” she nods, as Violet comes up behind her. 

“Violet! How’s Chief Thompson?” he grins, Violet blushes hard. 

“He’s doing well, he’ll be able to come home tomorrow, but this isn’t about me today. Rose has a date tonight, and we’re here to get Ana to help us prepare,” Violet says as Ana comes to the door and hugs Rose. 

“A date, who with?” he asks.   
  
“Don’t know, Violet set it up, he works in the government, that’s all I know.” Rose shrugs. 

“Now, let’s go in, and get you all ready!”Ana drags Rose and Violet off to the bedroom, with Kriska following them. 

Howard chuckles as the girls put the radio on to Glenn Miller and start fussing over Rose, shutting the door on him. Howard briefly thinks back to what Samberly said the day before and shrugs. Could just be two different people. But what a coincidence that would be.  
  
Honestly, Howard was happy for Rose, and even more so for Samberly, if he put the two and two correctly and they were going on a date together. Samberly had told him that he was a widow a little while back when Howard had seen him by himself on Valentines day, getting a Club soda and an Aviation at the bar downtown.

If Samberly had found love once, then maybe there was some hope for him, but who knew? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who haven't figured the blind date out,,, go read Letting go of what might have been (and letting something else in)


	3. With My Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard hates walking in on people.

Really, it was no surprise that Violet and Chief Thompson had eyes for each other, everyone could see it.

So when it came time for him to recover at Howard’s house, it was only fair that his favorite nurse came along with him. Howard had talked to Violet and promised her if she came to help Chief Thompson with his physical therapy after he was discharged, he would pay her graciously.

Violet had initially refused, saying that her work was here in the hospital, and Howard agreed, but that was before Chief Thompson asked her out on a date and made her sandwiches and they had a picnic together, during Violet’s lunch break.

And so now, Violet was head over heels in love with Chief Thompson and would stop by and help him do his exercises before seeing her patients. Chief Sousa would hide, which was valid. Violet was his ex-fiancée, and when they did run into each other, it was awkward. 

And then when Violet and Thompson had a fight. Violet was in Chief’s Thompson’s room doing his wound care and helping him build his strength up. Something had happened, but all he learned was that Jack tried something, and Violet slapped him. That was three weeks ago and Chief Blondie and Violet were still kinda in limbo. Daniel had overheard Violet asking Rose and Ana what she should do last night, but other than that, nothing on their front. 

Until Howard walks in on Chief Thompson and Violet making out on his couch.    
  
They were both clothed, thank goodness, but Violet’s nurses cap was off, and Chief Blondie’s shirt was unbuttoned a bit and well… they were completely wrapped with each other. Violet was sitting on Chief Thompson’s lap, her legs hanging off the couch. Chief Thompson had a hand on Violet’s cheek and his other hand wrapped around her waist, while Violet’s hands were in his hair. 

Howard was shocked by this… new development. Then Jarvis walks in and clears his throat, which is when Chief Thompson and Violet jump three feet apart, and Violet starts to smooth out her uniform. 

“Well, Jack,” she pointedly says, getting up. “I’d best be going, I’m going to be late.”    
  
“You don’t have work today?” he says confused, before looking at Jarvis and Howard and blushing. “Oh.”    
  
“Oh is right Chief Thompson,” Jarvis says in a clipped tone as Violet makes her way past Howard, blushing madly.    
  
“Violet, you can make out with him, just do it somewhere else!” Howard says. 

“Alright Howard, I’ll keep you to that!” she says sweetly before going to her car. 

Chief Thompson goes slowly after her, like a kicked puppy and pouts and Violet relents before giving him one last kiss, before getting into her car. Chief Blondie looks pleased with himself, coming back up the driveway. 

“Jarvis?”    
  
“Yes Mr. Stark?”    
  
“Think she has any cute nurse friends?”    
  
“I’m not sure Mr. Stark,” he sighs. 

A few days later, Violet’s sick, and she calls ahead to tell them that her friend will be coming. Stark opens the door to a beautiful girl with light brown hair, green eyes and a smile that lights up the entire room.    
  
“Hi, my name’s Nurse Maria Carbonell,” she grins “Is this the right house for Mr Jack Thompson?” 


End file.
